


Friends with Benefits

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they were enjoying being friends with benefits, one accidentally falls in love and has to break the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

Jim met Mayim through Johnny. He was their mutual friend and they would always see each other when their social group would hang out at their favorite club. Mayim had a first impression with Jim as very modest and delicate and with that, they were able to be good friends.

One time, Jim was at the club spending the time drinking to be able to forget about his recent wrecked relationship for a short period of time. Coincedentally, Mayim was at the bar as well very wasted and drunk with her friends. Jim concernedly took care of her as for her friends were all drunk and making out with each other and there was no possibility that they could keep an eye on her. As Jim thought of driving her to her house, he assisted her to his car to the front seat, as soon as he sat down at the driver’s seat, he felt that he was a bit tipsy and it isn’t a good idea to drive especially that it’s night. He decided to park his car on a 24 hours parking space instead and sleep in the car, he inclined Mayim’s seat for her to get comfortable but as he inclined the seat, Mayim changed her position causing her skirt to raise up exposing most of her leg. Jim felt butterflies in his stomach but he was able to keep his attention away from it. Soon then he took a nap. After about an hour, Mayim woke up, still under the control of alcohol, she stood up and threw herself at the backseat waking Jim up.

“Hey. Are you alright?” He asked but she was still drunk she failed to respond well. Jim saw her uncomfortable position at the backseat so he decided to go back there and fix her but he failed, he just woke her up. Mayim was still drunk she began speaking random things and laughing and giggling for no reason. Suddenly she went close to him and sniffed his mouth and it made him feel uncomfortable.

“Have you been drinking too? Why? What’s your problem? Do you have a problem? Tell me your problem. Tell me. I can fix it. Tell me. Tell me.” Mayim nagged him she was so wasted. Jim knew she was not on her mind so he found it safe and okay to open up about his sexual frustrations with his previous relationship and how it caused that relationship to end and how he thought his partner was cheating on him.

“That’s stupid.” Mayim responded. “You can get sex anytime you want.” She continued and giggled. Jim was startled and turned on as he heard her say it. Silence crept in and all he could hear was her drunk giggling as he kept an eye on her. Suddenly Mayim rested her hands on his lap and searched him in it. It bothered him but he didn’t stop her until she groped and gently stroked him at the top of his pants. He exhaled with pleasure, she kept giggling as she strokes him and it turned him on even more. After a while, Mayim began to unbutton her cardigan with her one hand not letting go of Jim’s. “You’re hand is magic.” He moaned. Mayim stopped and giggled as she puts her face closer to his face and placed soft kisses on his cheeks and lips. Jim felt the urges in his body, he sold himself into the situation and walked with it. He unbuttoned her green top as she continues to kiss him, exposing her firm breasts pushed up by black bra which he found very hot. He gently squeezed and played with her breasts and enjoyed how it perfectly fits his palms and every time she moans, his urge just gets higher. He then decided to push her to her back slowly as he kiss her back and positioned himself between her legs as he grabbed them and making them rest around his pelvis. He was so fascinated with how soft her kisses were and how sweet her lips was that he never let their lips part. He then stroked her legs and moved his hands up to her skirt entering her undergarment searching for her wetness. As he found what he has been searching for, he withdrew himself from the kiss and his hands, he licked his index and middle finger to add some lubrication and he carefully went back under her and slid it inside her back and forth slowly and gently making her to moan. He felt her tightness and softness generating heat across his fingers and it made his body heat up intensely. After a while he felt her being more lubricated, she slowly pushed him away with her hands on his chest making him go back to hi sitting position. She then, moved her hands to his belt buckles aiming to remove it. She threw away the belt to the front seat and smirked at him as she began to unbutton his polo and strip him then explored underneath his pants. As soon as she found him under his pants she pulled down his garments exposing him very well and she began to lubricate him with her mouth. She gently began to lick the tip of his erection and all over, as soon as his erection was well lubricated, she caressed his hardness with her soft palms causing him to come without even engaging yet into an intercourse with her. He took heavy breathes then decided to stop what’s happening. As he paused, he realized she was resting her head in his chest and was in sleep already. He decided not to bother her anymore and he covered her body with his polo, he then closed his eyes without moving and tried to sleep.

-

As soon as Mayim woke up and got her eyes on focus, she observed the environment and her eyes grew as she realized that she was lying on top of Jim’s bare trunk and she was wearing nothing else than Jim’s polo and her skirt with absolutely nothing beneath. Suddenly Jim woke up anxiously discovering that she was awake as well.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry.” Mayim apologized as she dropped her jaw. Jim wasn’t able to utter any word. Mayim turned back and removed Jim’s polo and immediately re-dressed herself while Jim moved slowly as he wore his clothes back. Soon then, Mayim went off the car and apologized to him. Though he offered to drive her home, she decided to take the cab instead feeling very embarrassed.

-

After that encounter, Mayim was bothered thinking she disrespected Jim’s modesty and she manifested her sexual desperation in front of him and she felt so embarrassed about it. On the other side, Jim couldn’t help but think of her after what happened. Ever since it happened a part of him craves for her but he tried to fight the urges his body makes especially every time he sees her.

One evening at the club, they met again but they were both sober. They tried to talk about what happened as they always do but this time they didn’t end up saying sudden goodbyes or running away pretending there was an emergency, they ended up making out and doing the same thing they did the very first time. Unexpectedly, this scenario happened the next time they tried to talk about it until they reached the second base and it was when they had the chance to talk about it.

They talked about what’s between them and why do they keep on having sex. As per Mayim, she said she could see their relationship as something called sexual relationship and Jim thought having that relationship with her officially would kill all the awkwardness and embarrassment every after they do it so he didn’t hesitate and agreed that they would be friends with benefits. They agreed to have sex casually but never develop feelings with each other or act unusual every after they do it and they would neither care if one of them is dating someone else.

They were able to maintain this relationship for a couple of months and it actually made them closer and they became better friends, they spent time together as well and it gave them the chance to learn about each other better as well.

-

It was Mayim’s birthday but she refused to celebrate it with some wild parties or with her friends, she was nowhere to be found than her house. Jim decided to bring her a wine and some Italian food take outs. She was surprised but she gladly appreciated his effort and invited him in spending her birthday as simple as a dinner with him at her place.

After they ate and cleaned their plates, Jim opened her music player and played some slow music and invited her to dance. She smiled at him and wrapped her hands around his neck as he rested his hands on her hips as they slowly swayed to dance. They gazed into each other’s eyes and he very well appreciated the view of her beautiful face smiling back at him. “You look so beautiful.” He told her. She smiled at him and rested her chin on his shoulder as she embraced him. She felt him as their bodies are pressed towards each other. “I like that.” She whispered on his ear and began playing his his earlobe with her lips turning him on.

“I have a present for you.” He said as he gently withdrew himself from her. He pointed at his pants’ pocket. “Get it.” He asked her. She was curious so she did.

“A condom?” She giggled and he grinned at her. “I have a better present for you.” She bragged. He was thrilled and wondered what she was talking about. She opened the condom, licked it and threw it on the floor and smirked at him. Then he seem to slowly get what she was trying to do. She began to tease him by running her thumb on his lower lip and following it with her tongue rubbing against his lip, then placing soft kisses on his lips, and neck and earlobes. He felt heat beginning to run across his body. She began to give him a french kiss. He kissed her back and tasted the flavor of the condom across her mouth as he removed her jacket exposing her smooth arms and chest and he pushed her body closer to him and his hands explored her back to unzip her dress and he then followed to explore her beneath her skirt as he had his fingers at the top of her undergarment rubbing her wetness gently making it irresistible for her to moan with pleasure. “You’re so good, Jim.”

He continued rubbing her and then he decided to have his fingers inside her thrusting it slowly giving her more pleasure as his other hand plays with her firm breasts. “Please don’t stop that.” She pleads as she take heavy breaths behind Jim’s head for she was resting her chin on his shoulder blades. After a while, Jim felt her wetness lingering on his fingers, he withdrew his hands and made her see how he takes her taste from his fingers to turn her up. She smirked and held his hand and gently licked the fingers from his mouth as he keeps her eye contact with him that hardened him more. His urges went up, he kissed her passionately, she could barely taste herself in his mouth. She then made a distance from him and grabbed his hand guiding him to her bedroom to further continue what they are doing. As they reached her bedroom, she locked the door and he grabbed her arm making her face him and he pinned her against the door as he kissed her as hard as he could. She aggressively removed his top exposing his bare trunk. He gently grabbed her and tilted her back to put her to the bed. He pressed her against the bed and went on top of her without letting their lips part its ways. She rested her palms on his chest as she stroked his warm trunk and explored his bare back. He then removed her dress from the top and he kissed her lips down to her neck, down to her shoulders and to her chest and to her breasts. He took a stop on his breasts nibbling and making his tongue to explore it showering her with such pleasure. Soon then he continued to gently pull her dress down until he reached her garment putting it down with the dress as he completely strips her down. He then began to lick in between her legs causing her to moan in pleasure. He continued to gently kiss and run his soft tongue through her wetness. “Mmmm. Please don’t stop that. It’s so good. Mmmm.” She begged as she moaned.

In no time, Jim knew she was ready enough. He then began to slowly thrust his erection inside her warm tight wetness. He pressed himself back and forth as he feels her contracting on his skin. He moves his face closer to her and kissed her to help her to be at bay as he accelerates the speed of his thrusting. She kisses him back every time he inserts his full erection inside her. “Oh my god, Jim. Harder.” She begs as she gets submissive with him. He thrusts himself harder inside her and faster causing her to contract. “Mmm. I’m coming. Mmm. Come with me. Mmm.” She moans with her voice sounding like a young girl. “I’m coming with you.” Jim replied as he thrusts harder and as they came together, they paused without changing their position. As silence swarmed the place Jim couldn’t help but to say it. “I love you, Mayim.” He confessed behind her head as she was embracing him tightly with her head resting on his shoulder. She rubbed his hair as she heard him. “That was magical.” She told him making him smile. After then they slept beside each other without a need to dress backup and waited until the morning.

-

In the morning, Jim woke up seeing Mayim fully prepared and is ready to leave. “I’m gonna go now. Breakfast on the table. Keys are there beside you. Don’t forget to lock the door when you leave.” She told him and kissed him before she left. He smiled after she kissed him but he was still weak to ask her to stay before she left.

-

Their communication after that magical night remained constant despite them not seeing each other physically for like a couple of days for Jim was quite busy with his work.

At the workplace, Jim heard Johnny, Kaley and Simon talking about Mayim. He did some eavesdropping and got himself by surprise after discovering the three were talking about a guy that she is dating and it didn’t sound like it was him. He walked in and asked them what’s up. The three shared how this guy named Chad has been trying to court Mayim and that they went out on a date yesterday. Jim felt jealousy, despite that he was aware that their relationship was just casual, he wasn’t completely sure if after they slept during her birthday, their relationship turned into something serious such as a commitment as he considered it and then he assumed she thought of the same way too.

Jim asked them if they knew where she was and they didn’t hesitate to point where she was. Jim immediately drove to Mayim’s place where they were to confront her. He ended up seeing her cuddling on Chad on her couch through her window. He rang the doorbell and startling Mayim as he appeared on her doorsteps. “Jim? Why are you here? You didn’t tell me you were coming.” She told him. “Well you didn’t tell me you were at home cuddling with some random guy at your home without me making aware that you are like one step to getting yourself naked in front of him.” He yelled at her. Chad was alarmed with the raised of the voice, Jim yelled at him and insulted him for trying to flirt and engage in a sexual activity with Mayim whom he claimed as his girlfriend. Chad was perplexed after Jim said that Mayim and him are together, it turned him off. “You have a boyfriend? That is so insensitive. Why didn’t you tell me?” Chad told Mayim but she remained silent. He decided to leave them alone.

Mayim and Jim had some serious pep talk and Jim was so disappointed how Mayim acts as if the last time they spent the night wasn’t a big deal as it was to him. He thought it was a turning point of their relationship but it seems like it didn’t go to her that way.

“Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?” Mayim yelled.

“Well that guy was trying to get a score on you! I was just trying to protect you!” He retorted.

“Who the hell told you to protect me? You’re not my boyfriend. And so what if he’s trying to score on me?” She replied as Jim gets offended as she didn’t like considering him as her boyfriend.

“Oh! Oh! So what? You’re like a hoe now that’s so chill with having sex with anyone?” He insulted her as fury ate him.

“What are you talking about? Why the hell do you care? Shouldn’t you care about your own damn business and just let me do whatever I wanna do? We don’t have any commitment, Jim. We’re just friends! With benefits. So why the hell are you acting like a jealous boyfriend who saw her girlfriend cuddling with another man! God!” She reminded him hurting his feelings he remained mute trying to control his fury avoiding harsh words from exploding. She knew she wanted to hear him out so she continued speaking to make him explode.

“I can do whatever I want, Jim. I’m not committed to you and you know it. I can date whoever I want, I can sleep with whoever I want and it’s none of you business!” She yelled.

“Now, can you just leave and call me when you want to have sex with me since that’s what we are for, isn’t?” She continued bursting him out.

“Yes! It’s just that to you, isn’t? Everything is just sex to you. Now I get it!” He retorted.

“Aren’t our relationship involves purely about sleeping with each other to fill in our needs?!” She yelled back as she was offended as for he tries to sound as if she was a whore. “And wasn’t you the one who started this?!” She added making Jim realize.

He breathes heavily feeling guilty. “Fine. Yes, I started this. I’m a man, and I have desires and you very well presented yourself in front of me and I appreciate that…” He agreed.

“Thank you!” Mayim replied as she felt she won the argument. “…but guess what? Those times that we do it, I didn’t see it the way you did.” He continues as she gets confused to what he was trying to imply. “It was just sex to you isn’t?” He asked making her think of an answer to his trick question. “It’s a friendly and pure one that helped both of us…” She answered carefully. “Well. It wasn’t just that to me. Every time I kiss you. Every time I spend the night with you, it was not just sex to me, Mayim. It was more than sex to me. It was love. We made love and that’s how I see it. But it turns out you don’t see the same way I did.” He confessed making her realize and feel guilty. “Maybe I was a fool not to realize that when I said I love you to you the last time we spent the night, you didn’t say it back.” He added and she remained silent and as he saw the guilt in his face with no trace of wanting to defend herself, he decided to go. “I’m done with this.” He told her and left.

Mayim was left alone feeling guilty that he made him fall in love with her and she seemed to just dump his feelings away despite her knowing that she feels the same way too that she tried dating other men because she thought he didn’t feel that way for her and that it’s still early to keep herself from getting hurt from falling for Jim. After all, she was wrong, she loved him and he actually loved her too.

-

Mayim gave him a few days for some space and reflection before she decided to visit him to talk.

“Jim. Someone wants to see you.” His colleague informed him as Mayim enters. He paused as he saw her.

“What brought you here?” He asked without showing much interest. Mayim told him that she wants to talk, he agreed but he didn’t seem to be very interested in talking to her.

“Did I accidentally sent you a message saying ‘I wanna have sex right now’ that you are suddenly here?” He welcomed her.

“No… I came here because…I would like to apologize…” She began.

“For what? For giving me mind blowing sex and it made me fall in love with you? That’s not your fault. You don’t have to apologize.” He directly retorted and Mayim looked to the floor clueless of what to say. “Do you have anything more to say? I have better things to do, you leaving would be very convenient.” He tried to shoo her away.

“I’m sorry because I didn’t tell you that I love you too even if I wanted to.” She confessed stunning him. He refused to believe her sincerity but as he look into her eyes, he knew she meant it and he was so weak that he can’t resist her. “You’re not saying that just because you know it’s what I wanna hear, do you?” He replied. Mayim tried to smile. “This is not sex, Jim. I don’t have to tell you what you want to hear.” She tried to joke. “How dare you.” Jim softened and took her joke in. Mayim smiled for she could feel his acceptance already. “I meant it.” She told him and she went to him and gave him a sweet kiss. He felt her lips smiling, “I love you.” She told him. He couldn’t help but smile after hearing her say the words he wanted to hear from her ever since. “I love you too.” He replied. He kissed her again. “I love you more.” She competed with him. He felt so much emotions as he hears her and feel her lip smiling as she was kissing him. “I love you most. You can’t compete with that.” He told her and wrapped her hands around her.

Soon then they decided that their relationship will no longer be casual and that they are prepared already to commit themselves to each other.

-END-


End file.
